One Drink Too Many
by angel-san801
Summary: Takes place in Otto. A slightly different take on how Syaoran handles his alcohol. KuroSyao senseless yaoi smut.


One Drink too Many

Summary: Take place in Otto. A slightly different take on how Syaoran handles his alcohol. KuroSyao senseless Yaoi smut.

Pairing: Kurogane X Syaoran

Rating: M

As requested by nii-san (P3Dude), I'm writing a KuroSyao. I'm not really that into the pairing myself, but nii-san really likes it, and there aren't really that many out there, so I'm giving it my best shot *fingers crossed*. I tried to make Syaoran act like a bit of a whore, since nii-san said that's what he wanted (good lord, what have I written? lol).

* * *

><p>Kurogane sighed, muttering something that most likely shouldn't be repeated in polite conversation under his breath as he ran a tired hand through his hair. After nearly four hours, he had thought he'd managed to get all of his drunk companions to finally go to bed, but apparently luck wasn't on his side tonight, and fate wasn't quite ready to let the poor ninja sleep. His hand had been on the knob of his bedroom door, just about to turn it, and so close to finally being able to rest, when the ninja had heard footsteps behind him.<p>

He closed his eyes, letting out a calming breath, preparing himself not to yell and risk waking up the rest of them, before turning to confront the escapee.

The ninja was a little surprised to see Syaoran standing at the end of the hall. He'd been expecting one of the kitties, as they had thus far been the most troublesome.

"Kurogane…san…"

The ninja raised an eyebrow as the kid just stood there, head lowered and swaying a bit unsteadily. Obviously still drunk.

"Hey, Kid, go back to sleep. I told you, we'll train tomorrow."

Kurogane gave a slight grumble of irritation when the boy didn't respond. Time for plan B. It seemed a more hands on approach would be necessary, and he yet again cursed the mage for deciding to bring home liquor for the underage kids.

"Come on, let's go back to bed", the ninja approached him, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder with the intention of guiding him back down the hall to his room.

This didn't work however, with Syaoran, apparently getting the wrong message from the contact. As instead of going back to his room wrapped his arms around the ninja in a sloppy hug, burying his face in the front of his shirt.

"Mm… you smell so good, Kurogane-san…"

_Oh, yeah. Definitely still drunk._

"Damnit, Kid…", the ninja started, trying to shove the tightly clinging boy off him, but was startled into silence when he noticed something else. As Syaoran clung more tightly to him, in an attempt to not be pushed away, Kurogane suddenly became extremely aware of the boy's… excitement.

_What the hell…?_

This situation was quickly getting out of hand, and the ninja glanced frantically around the room in a vain attempt to find some way out of this. Oh god, if one of the others got up right now…

"Kurogane-san, let's do it", the kid's words were heavily slurred, as he pressed in closer, intoxicated eyes narrowing seductively up at the older man.

Kurogane was horrified when he felt his own lower regions start to stir in response. No, no, no, no! He was _not_ going to take advantage of the kid! No matter how much he was throwing himself at the ninja… or how appealing the idea seemed right now. He was just drunk. End of story.

But he could… the kid was obviously ready and willing to be taken. And he would probably do anything the ninja asked right now- no! He was _absolutely not _going to-

Kurogane's train of thought was abruptly interrupted as Syaoran released one hand from the ninja's waist, to cup the older man's nether regions through his pants.

The ninja couldn't suppress a low guttural moan at the contact, as he felt himself quickly growing hard. Oh god, this was so wrong.

"See, you want to too." The boy slurred, rubbing his hand over the ninja's hardened manhood.

That was it for the ninja. He let out a low growl, shoving the boy rather roughly against the wall, using one hand to jerk the boy's chin up as he claimed his mouth with his own, as the other made quick work undoing the fastenings of the kid's pants.

"Ungh… Kurogane-san…" Syaoran moaned into the ninja's mouth, back arching and breath coming in erratic gasps in the short periods when his mouth was released as the man's strong hand found it's way to his now exposed erection.

Barely sober enough to stand before, Syaoran's knees now threatened to give out, and it was mostly because of the strong body pressed against him that he was able to remain upright at all. Syaoran continued to whimper and moan as the ninja's large hand caressed his member while his tongue invaded the boy's mouth.

There was definitely no going back now. Despite the fact that every fiber of Kurogane's being told him that he shouldn't even be _thinking about _let alone _doing _this, events had already been set into motion, and there was just about nothing that could make the ninja stop now.

"Bed", Kurogane growled, scooping Syaoran up, to carry him to the nearest (Kurogane's) bedroom, when it looked like he wouldn't be able to make it there on his own.

At least the kid had the excuse of being wasted, the ninja thought, as he dropped him onto the bed, careful to shut and lock the door behind him (he did _not _want anyone walking in on this).

"Kurogane-san" Syaoran moaned as the ninja tore the boy's pants the rest of the way off, chucking them haphazardly across the room, soon followed by his own, along with both their shirts.

The ninja straddled the now completely naked boy, intense red eyes, briefly meeting lust filled brown ones, before lowering himself to meet the boy's lips in a messy hungry kiss, breaking it off only for a moment to quickly spit on his hand. This was going to hurt, but he could at least try to make it a little easier. The ninja rubbed the saliva over his fingers to make them as slick as he could, before carefully easing one into the kid's tight virgin hole.

Syaoran cried out at this, but the ninja quieted him keeping his lips firmly over his, as he slowly worked the finger around inside, until it seemed the boy's body had accustomed itself to the intrusion. He wriggled it around a little more, pulling it in and out a couple of times for good measure before adding another. Syaoran gasped, but didn't cry out this time, apparently expecting the pain, or maybe not feeling it as much this time. The ninja scissored his fingers, as he moved his lips to suck and nibble at Syaoran's eliciting noises from the boy that made his already erect cock downright ache with the need for release.

Kurogane added another finger possibly a little bit soon, but he needed to hurry this up because it was turning into torture for him. The kid didn't seem to mind though, and in fact, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself from the way he kept moaning the ninja's name along with slightly slurred "more"s.

After an agonizing amount of time, the ninja finally deciding Syaoran was as stretched as he was going to get, pulled his fingers out, the action followed by a whimper of protest from the body underneath him, who determinedly tried to push himself back onto the fingers even as they were pulling out.

Yeah, there really wasn't any reason to ask if the kid was sure about this. The real question was how much of that was the liquor talking. Which was, of course an answer the ninja would only receive in the morning when the kid had finally sobered up. Damn, he was dreading that. Why had he given in and let it get this far? This was practically rape for crying out loud! And how old was the kid anyway? …But he was just too damn sexy to resist. From his tousled hair, to his flushed face, and his small, but perfectly toned naked body that was now shaking and soaked in sweat, chest moving up and down with each heavy breathe. Kurogane cursed himself even as he turned the all too willing kid over on his stomach, with the hope that not having to look him in the eyes would make him feel a little better about it.

The ninja pushed himself excruciatingly slowly into the kid's ass, but his attempts at being gentle quickly had Syaoran downright screaming for more. To which the ninja gladly obliged. The urge to have that tight warmth squeezed all the way around him overriding his scruples about the wrongness of the act, he pushed all the way in, fully sheathing himself inside the kid, causing his smaller body to arch up as he cried out in either pleasure or pain, or a mixture of the two. Kurogane took the opportunity to reach under the boy, grabbing his neglected erection, using his other hand to keep his hips up as he jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

"A-ah! Right there!" Syaoran half moaned, half cried, as one thrust landed directly on target. The boy's cries picked up in volume as the ninja hit it a second time, and a third, until he was seeing lights, and his screams no longer had words or meaning to them.

Kurogane vaguely started to worry about how thick the walls were, and just how asleep the others were, but was too lost in the ecstasy of the moment right now to really care that much.

The ninja felt himself about to cum, and it was a relief when he felt Syaoran release into his hand and onto the sheets underneath them, convulsively squeezing in around him at the same time, that had Kurogane following suit barely seconds later.

The ninja stayed there for a moment, panting heavily, before pulling out, and collapsing onto his back beside his equally exhausted partner.

Kurogane dreaded what the morning would bring, but right now, he was spent. And, he conceded, there was really nothing he could do about it now anyway. So he settled for pushing those worries to the back of his mind, pulling the kid to his side, and yanking the blanket over them, mentally preparing himself whatever was to come. He'd deal with it in the morning, the ninja thought, as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't… well, you don't really have that much to choose from for this pairing, so too bad *kidding (well, not really)*. I'm sorry if it might have seemed a little rushed towards the end. I really wanted to post it today since I won't be able to use the internet again until after the weekend, so I had to stay up all night finishing it, and sleepyness doesn't tend to be conductive to sense making. Sorry! But please review anyway and tell me all the many things I did wrong!<em>

_Completely unrelated side note: While I was writing part of this, I had nii-san's kitten on my lap. She was really sweet and cuddly… until she decided to get up on the desk and start gnawing at the corner of my computer screen. She also gave writing a try. This is what she typed: ty9999999998. Nee-san, your cat is bad, and she will not be helping me with any future fanfics._

_Other quick side note: Does that count as sword training?_

_~angel-san_


End file.
